Láska není jednoduchá(czech)
by Blue-Bird-Fire
Summary: Ace je zamilovaný do Marca, ale bojí se mu to říct, protože si myslí, že ho pak bude nenávidět.Tak to do rukou vezme Izo, který přichází se skvělým nápadem...A kdo ví,možná že zjistíme, že Ace není jediný zamilovaný.


Ace je zamilovaný do Marca, ale bojí se mu to říct, protože si myslí, že ho pak bude nenávidě to do rukou vezme Izo, který přichází se skvělým nápadem...A kdo ví,možná že zjistíme, že Ace není jediný zamilovaný. MARCOXACE

-„Hej, chlapi! Podívejte, koho jsem, přines" zařval Izo přes celou loď.

Já tě zabiju Izo.

„wow. Hej, Izo! Kde si sehnal tak sexy ženskou. "zařval jeden s posádky. „Je to kamarádka z dětství. Zrovna jsem ji potkal, když jsem šel s Acem do města. „řekl Izo. "Kde je vlastně?" "Říkal, že chce zůstat ve městě a porozhlídnout se. „řekl Izo. Já ti dám porozhlédnout se. „To je náš, Ace. Místo aby si užil s nějakou holkou. Tak si půjde do města. „řekl se smíchem jeden s posádky. „Co se divíš. Je ještě pořád mladý a nezkušený „řekl druhý ze smíchem. Na to se potom všichni začali smát. Mějte ze mě všichni prdel, pomyslel si Ace, když stal na palubě v šatech a všechny oči byli zaměřeny jenom na něho. To je tak trapné, pomyslel si Ace. „Synu jak se jmenuje ta krásná slečna, kterou si tu dovedl? „zeptal se Bělovous s úsměvěm,který zrovna dopil jeden čbán saké (pardon nevím, jak se jmenuje ten „čbán" z kterého pije Bělovous)."jo...pardon zapomněl jsem vás představit. „řekl rychle Izo. Popadl Aceho kolem zapěsti a vedl ho před Bělovouse. "Tohle je moje kamarádka z dětství. Jmenuje se Anna. „řekl Izo s úsměvem na tváři. Bělovous si prohlédl nervózního Aceho, který vypadal jako by přišel z nebe. Měl na sobě červeno-černé šaty, které mu padaly až na zem. Měl krásné dlouhé černé vlasy, které mu vedli k hrudníku. Na hlavě mu ležel červený klobouk a okolo klobouku mu vedla černá stuha, která byla vzadu svázaná. Ke klobouku byly ještě přišité dvě černé stuhy, které vedly dolů pod obličej a tam je měl zavázané k sobě. Jeho opálena tvář zdobil malý ruměnec. Bělovous si ho ještě chvíli prohlížel a pak se podíval na Izo a usmál se na něho. Dobrá práce synu, pomyslel si Bělovous a napil se saké. Když dopil, podíval se ještě jednou na Aceho, který se díval koutkem oka na velitele první divize. Ach, to mládí, pomyslel si Bělovous a začal se hlasitě smát. Když Ace slyšel hlasitý smích od Bělovouse. Tak sklonil hlavu a začervenal se ještě víc. „Do prdele" zasyčel Ace. „Víš, připomínáš mi moje ho syna Aceho, který zrovna je ve městě. „řekl Bělovous a napil se. Ace rychle vzhlédl k Bělovousovi šokovaně. Přišel na to, pomyslel si Ace a rychle se podíval na Iza,který mu dal jemný úsměv a řekl potichu ať je v klidu. Ace přikývl a pomalu promluvil. „T-to není m...možné, protože je teď ve městě." Odpověděl Ace koktavě. Bělovous přestal pít a podíval se na Aceho, než se usmál a promluvil. „Takže umíš mluvit." řekl Bělovous ze smíchem. Ace se zamračil a vyštěkl na něj "Proč bych neuměla mluvit" Bělovous se však nepřestal smát. Začla se smát i celá posádka. Ace zčervenal a podíval se směrem na podlahu. Byl červený jak rajče. Ace zvedl hlavu, když uslyšel kroky. Přicházeli k němu velitel první divize Marco Phoenix a velitel čtvrté divize přišli k němu Thatch ho vzal za ruku a políbil ho na hřbet ruky. „Dobrý den, drahá slečno. Jmenuji se velitel čtvrtý divize" řekl s úsměvem „a tohle je velitel první divize Marco" řekl a ukázal směrem k Marcovi. „Moc mě těší „ řekl Ace s úsměvem „Jmenuji se A-„nedokázal to doříct, protože cítil, že se k němu Thatch naklonil. „Dobrý kostým, je velmi dobrý v tom. Vypadáš opravdu jak dívka... Víš, kdyby tu nebyli ostatní tak bych tě nejraději vzal do své kabinky a tam bych ti dělal samé hrozné věci. A až bys, jsme skončili tak bys prosil o víc." řekl Thatch potichu s úsměvem a naklonil se ještě blíž. „Co to říkáte, pane?" řekl Ace nervózně. Jestli si s toho děláš prdel. Tak tě zabiju Thatch,pomyslel si Ace a pokoušel se dostat pryč z Thatchovy zóny. Však Thatch ho nenechal jen tak jít a dal mu ruce kolem pasu"nebuďte, styd-„nedořekl a hned se kácel k využil šance a přesunul se k Izovi."Je to ještě dítě Thatch tak ji nestraš,yoi." řekl někdo a celá posádka se začala smát. Ace se podíval na zdroj zvuku a na hrdinu, který ho zachránil. Zadrhl se mu dech. Byl to on, kdo ho zachránil. Byl to jeho hrdina. „Marco" řekl Ace dost potichu, aby to neslyšel nikdo jiný. Však ho překvapilo, když se na něho Marco podíval. Že by to slyšel, pomyslel si Ace a rychle sklonil hlavu. Ne. To je, nesmysl zavrtěl hlavou a nechal pohled putovat na podlahu. Měli bychom vytřít pomyslel si Ace, který prozkoumával podlahu. Najednou viděl ruku a rychle se podíval nahoru. Stál před ním Marco s nataženou nevěděl, co se s ním stalo, ale připadalo mu to jako by se zastavil čas. Díval se do Marcových očích. Úplně se v nich ztratil. Probral se, když k němu dolehlo pouhé „Ehm".Ace zčervenal a nervózně mu podal ruku. „Jmenuji se Marco Phoenix a jsem velitel první divize,yoi" představil se Marco a potřásl mu rukou. „J-Jmenuji s-se A-Anna. Moc-c mě t-těší." odpověděl nervózně Ace."Marco" řekl Thatch naštvaně, který pomalu vstá vylekaně pustil Marcovi ruku a šel blíž k Izovi."Co si myslíš, že děláš Marco?" řekl naštvaně Thatch a chytil Marca za košili. „Co si myslím, že dělám,yoi?" opakoval Marco v klidu."Jo"řekl Thatch naštvaně. „Tohle,yoi" odpověděl se smíchem v hlase a ještě jednou ho praštil. Celá posádka se začala smát a to i Ace. „Thatch! Nech ho být." nakázal Bě se postavila, něco zamumlal. „Místo toho, abyste se tu rvali. Mohli byste tady slečnu provést po lodi a dovést ji do pokoje, kde přespí. Jestli ovšem bude chtít?" řekl Bělovous a podíval se na Aceho."Bude mi ctí se porozhlédnout po Moby Dicku a trávit den s vámi." řekl Ace s úsměvem a uklonil se. Bělovous se ušklíbl"Dobře. Izo zaveď tady slečnu do pokoje vedle Marca." řekl Izovi."Otče, Není to Aceův pokoj." řekl překvapeně Haruta."Hm. Myslím, že to Aceovi nebude vadit" řekl se smíchem. „Nech to na mě, Otče" řekl Izo energeticky, který zatím tahal Ace sebou. „Tak pojď, ážuti pokoj, kde přespíš. Ten pokoj patří veliteli druhé divize, ale nebude mu to vadit, protože je ve městě." řekl Izo, který se zastavil a přiblížil se Aceovi "a vedle je Marcův pokoj. Tak kdyby ti něco chybělo, můžeš se k němu stavit" řekl Izo s úšklebkem na tváři."Izo!"vykřikl Ace naštvaně s ruměncem na tváři. „Ace, uklidni se" řekl Izo v klidu, když si sedl na postel a koukal na Aceho, který pochodoval v místnosti sem a tam. „Jak se mám sakra uklidnit Izo? ... Thatch to ví, že jsem to já. Celá posádka si myslí, že jsem ženská a nejradši by mě ojeli... Víš jak mi je špatně? Když se tu vydávám za tvou „kamarádku z dětství" v šatech. Víš to?...Víš to jak jsem nervózní?" zařval Ace,přes celou místnost. Zamračil se a kousl se do jazyka „Promiň. Já jen... Jsem strašně nervózní". Řekl Ace potichu. Izo vstal s postele a šel pomalu k Aceovi."Ace vím, že jsi nervózní a máš na to právo, ale věřím že, bude vše v pohodě." řekl Izo v klidu a dal Acemu ruku na rameno. „mm" zabručel Ace."Dobře!" zakřičel Izo šťastně a šel k šatníku. „Tak se vyvleč se s těch šatů a dáme jiné.""Jiné?"zeptal se a podíval se zmateně na Iza,který zrovna vytahoval nové šaty. „jojo. Dneska se slaví a musíme tě do něčeho převléknout. Tak se tu posaď a nech všechno na mě" řekl Izo, který dával zrovna židli doprostřed. „Holky jsou divné. Proč se potřebují převlékat, když už mají na sobě šaty. Proč potřebují další?." zeptal se Ace zamyšleně, když si sundával šaty a vlasy „Víš, dámy vždy myslí jen na svojí krásu a chování. Takže se nechovej jak prase, když tam přijdeme." řekl Izo varovně. "Ha? Holky jsou divné" zamumlal Ace a sedl si na židli. „Teď ti udělám make up a udělám ti účes. A nakonec ti dám šaty. Dohodnuto?" zeptal se Izo, který zrovna byl za Acem."jo"odpověděl a pomalu zavřel oči a nechal dělat Izovou práci. „Hotovo" řekl pomalu otevíral oči a podíval se na Iza."Vypadáš nádherně é."řekl Izo šťastně a falešně si utřel slzu s oka. „Pojď se podívat." řekl Izo a nabídl Aceovi ruku."Nebuď blbý. K zrcadlu dokážu dojít." řekl Ace naštvaně a odstrčil Iza s cesty. Když Ace došel, k zrcadlu nemohl, uvěřit vlastním očím. To jsem já, pomyslel si Ace."Tak co ty na to říkáš?" zeptal se Izo s úsměvem, když sledoval Ace v zrcadle. "Je to... nádhera." řekl Ace uchváceně. Koukal do zrcadla a nemohl uvěřit, že to je měl pravdu, opravdu vypadám jak dívka, pomyslel si to úplná změna. Předtím bylo jeho tělo zahaleno, ale teď šlo vidět skoro celé jeho tělo. Začervenal se a podíval na Iza."Izo, není to trochu riskantní." zeptal se Ace s ruměncem na tváři. „Vůbec ne,Ace.I když se ti to zdá je to úplně normální... Však ty jsi zvyklý být skoro nahý, ne?" zeptal se Izo zamyšleně. „To jo. Ale teď to je úplně jiná situace." řekl Ace nervózně a začal se trošku ošívat. Izo se na něho podíval překvapeně. Když normálně chodí bez trička tak proč mu to teď vadí, pomyslel si Izo zamyšleně než, „ty se stidíš"vykřikl Izo překvapeně, ale i s úžasem. „Když samozřejmě, že jo. Když tu chodím v šatek jako nějaká dámička." vykřikl zpátky na Iza.

Ještě chvíli se na sebe dívali, než Izo promluvil. „Promiň. Je to pro mě zvláštní situace. Nikdy jsem tě neviděl nervózní ho." řekl pomalu Izo. Proběhlo mezi ním další ještě chvíli stál, než se uklonil a poděkoval "No...Děkuji, Izo. Moc ti děkuju" Izo stál překvapeně, ale usmál se „pro mého mladšího brášku cokoliv"řekl"No a teď můžeme vyrazit" řekl Izo šťastně a vytáhl Ace ke dveřím. „Počkej! Počkej chvíli." řekl Ace a odtáhl se od Iza a vrátil se k zrcadlu."Ace?"zeptal se Izo, ale hned se usmál, když viděl jak se Ace prohlížel v zrcadle. Byl prostě dokonalý. Jeho předešlý oděv ho skrýval, ale tenhle ho odhaloval. Jeho dlouhé černé vlasy byly sepnuté dozadu. Však pár pramínku mu padli do tváře, ale i tak mohli všichni vidět jeho obličej. Však pár pramínku Jeho tvář zdobil lehký pudr, který trošku zamaskoval jeho pihy. Na rtech měl světle růžovou rtěnku, které zvýraznili jeho rty. Na očích měl řasenku, která zvýraznila jeho popelové oči. O šatech ani nemluvit. Byly čtyřbarevné. Trošku složité co se týkalo barev. Šaty končili na prsou, aby ukázal jeho opálena ramena. I když byl, kluk jeho ramena vypadaly jako od holky nebo spíš půl na půl. Od prsou až k pasu byli čistě černé. Kolem pasu měl černý pásek, který se leskl ve světle. Tak to zvýraznilo. Od pasu vedla látka až po boky, která byla zvířecího vzorů. Pak tu byla další latka,která vedla ke kolenům. Látka byla bíla a olemovaná černým pruhem. Jeho opálené nohy byly odhaleny až ke kotníkům. Od kotníku až dolů měl černé boty na prostě dokonalý pro velitele první divize. Není šance, že by ho odmítnul, pomyslel si Izo s úšklebkem na tváři. „Úplně vidím tebe a Marca jak jste spolu." řekl Izo škádlivě."C-Co?"řekl Ace rozpačitě a odvrátil hlavu do strany. „Možná Marca s nějakou ženskou, ale se mnou ne" zamumlal Ace."Ale buď. Jak by někdo mohl odmítnout tak roztomilého piráta jako seš ty." řekl Izo se smíchem. „Nejsem roztomilý!" protestoval Ace s ruměncem na tváři. „Všechno co si přeješ, zlato." řekl Izo a popadl Aceovo zápěstí. Izo se zastavil u dveří a otočil se k Aceovi."Jsi připravený?" zeptal se Izo vzrušeně."Mhm"kývl hlavou Ace. Když otevřel, dveře sluneční světlo mu dosáhlo k očím."Sakra"zasyčel Ace a zakryl si tvář rukama. „Neměl by být už večer?!"řekl naštvaně Ace ."Za chvíli." řekl ně se podíval ke směru zvuku. Ten hlas by poznal kdekoliv. Marco. Usmál se „A já jsem myslela, že už je večer. No chyba se bloudila." řekl Ace zamyšleně a šel blíž k veliteli. „Co tu vlastně děláte tak sám, veliteli?" zeptal se elegantně. Marco se ani nepodíval na Aceho,který přicházel. Nechal putovat oči dál k západu slunci „Otec mi nařídil, abych přišel pro vás,yoi"řekl Marco líně a začal se otáčet k se otočil Aceovi se zastavilo srdce. Je nádherný, pomyslel si stál zrovna před ním a byl dokonalý. Svítila na něj záře ze slunce, které zrovna zapadalo. „To jsem tak hezký,yoi?"Ano, řekl si Ace v hlavě. Chtěl něco říct, ale vyschlo mu v ústech. „Beru to jako ano,yoi"řekl se smíchem v hlase. Šokovaně couvl. Chtěl něco říct, ale úplně mu vyschlo v ústech. Cítil Marcův uš červenal se a začal couvat. „Marco. Nepřenášej jí do rozpaku"řekl Izo a falešně předstíral, že je naštvaný. Marco se na něho ušklíbl. Aha, takže to ví, pomyslel si Izo a dal mu úšklebek na oplátku."Eh?"Ace nevěděl jak reagovat v téhle situaci. Atmosféra byla zvláštní. Ještě chvíli se na sebe usmívali, než se Marco podíval na Ace a povzdechl si. „No, když jste připraveni. Tak můžeme jít." řekl Marco, když se otáčel. „Otče, přestaňte! Už jste toho dost vypil. Prosím, otče. Nedělá to vašemu zdraví dobře." Křičeli na něho zdravotní sestry a pár dalších členů. „Nikdo mi nebude, říkat kolik mám pít. Nejsem malé dítě." řekl Bělovous a napil se dalšího sudu saké. „Co se tu děje,yoi?"zeptal se Marco. „Veliteli! Otec odmítá snížit potřeby saké. Nedělá mu to dobře na zdraví." řekl nervózně jeden s posádky. Plácl si ruku na čelo „už zase" povzdechl si a pomalu přešel k Bělovousovi. "Otče, poslechněte zdravotní sestry. Vaše zdraví se zhoršilo" řekl v klidu Marco. Bělovous se podíval na Marca, jak dopil. „Buď rád Marco, že jsi můj první syn." řekl Bělovous, který položil sud. Bělovous se podíval na Aceho"Jak vidím tak ses převlékla a musím uznat, že ti to hodně sluší. Vypadáš roztomile" řekl ze smíchem Bělovous tu poslední větu. „Já nejsem roztomilá" zařval Ace s ruměncem na tváři. Blbý, stařík. Bělovous se ještě chvíli smál, než promluvil „děti moje poslouchejte mě. Když jste v poslední době dřeli tak si dnes uděláme večírek na novou kamarádku Annu." zařval Bělovous přes celou loď."Joooooooo!"zařvali všichni a začali nosit sudy s rumem a sakém. Než se všichni nadáli, byl večer. Všichni pili a jedli.Všichni? jeden chlapec, který seděl v šatek u Bělovouse. Popíjel po douškách pivo a jeho oči se vždy zaměřili jen na jedinou osobu. Byl to on. Velitel první divize. Marco. Nemohl si pomoct se na něho vynadívat. Poprvé, když ho poznal tak to byl obdiv, ale ten se kousek po kousku měnil něco víc než jen pouhý obdiv. Začli se mu zdát erotické sny o Marcovi a než si to uvědomil, byl už hluboce do něho zamilovaný."Haa"povzdechl si a napil se piva. „Je to těžké, že synu?" řekl Bělovous. "To jo ani nevíš, jak moc mě to bolí, když vím, že ho nikdy nebudu mít, otče" řekl Ace smutně a napil se piva. Počkej, zastavil se Ace a pomalu se podíval na Bělovouse, který se na něho smál. Neříkej, že to celou dobu věděl, pomyslel si Ace."Co sis myslel, synu, že si toho nevšimnu." řekl Bělovous, který se potom začal smát."Já-Já nevím." řekl zahanbeně Ace a zakryl rukama obličej. Když se přestal Bělovous smát, podíval se na Aceho."Synu, láska je mocná. Nemůžeš ji ignorovat" řekl Bělovous vážně.Ace se podíval na Bělovouse smutně. "Já vím, ale..."ztichl na chvíli a zaměřil pohled na svoje pivo. „Co když mu to řeknu, on mě pak bude, nesnášet" řekl Ace a po zádech mu přejel pot mrazu. Nepřežil by to, kdyby ho Marco nenáviděl. „Synu, podívej se na mě" přikázal Bělovous. Nepodíval se."Synu"Ace se pomalu na něho podíval „Marco je dost zkušený, aby udělal nejlepší rozhodnutí" řekl Bělovous s úsměvem."Aha"řekl a chtěl, vstanou, než ho Bělovous zastavil."Ace...Vím, že chceš slyšet nějakou dobrou radu. Ale nikdo ti nemůže pomoc v tomhle... Láska je složitá věc. Musíš následovat svoje srdce."Ace se zamyslel na chvíli. Otec měl, pravdu musel následovat svoje srdce a musel to říct Marcovi ať se děje se usmál na svého pěstouna „Díky, Otče!", „Vždy rád pomohu". „Marco?" zeptal se nervózně Ace,když přišel k dalším velitelům. „Co potřebuješ,yoi?" zeptal se Marco, když dopil pivo. „Můžu s tebou mluvit?" „Klidně. Jen mluv." „Eh?... Můžeme v soukromí?" zeptal se Ace s ruměncem na tváři. Marco se na chvíli na něho díval, než začínal vstávat. „Veliteli, nechoďte. Nenechávejte mě o samotě. Když mě nevyměníte s touhle. Když nemá ani prsa." řekla opile jedna zdravotní sestra. Jeho úsměv padl. Ta slova ho bolela, když to slyšel. Věděl, že nikdy nebude mít sexy tělo i když bude mít na sobě dámské šaty. Náhlý chlad ho obklopil. Cítil slzy v očích. Musím, odejít řekl hlas v Aceové hlavě. Nechtěl začít plakat. Hlavně nechtěl začít plakat před Marcem. „Promiň. Ne-chtěla jsem vás r-ušit." řekl Ace,který se snažil zadržet vzlyk. Začal pomalu couvat."Jo. Běž, rušíš nás" řekla se smíchem sestra. „Hele, omluv se" řekl ně se zastavil a podíval se na Thatcha,který se odněkud objevil. „CO? Proč bych se měla omlouvat?" řekla sestra trošku rozzlobeně. „proč? To je otázka" řekl Thatch sarkasticky. Musím odejít, pomyslel si Ace,ale než mohl něco udělat tak ho Thatch vzal za zápěstí a přitáhl si ho. „I když nemá žádné prsa tak má pořád city" řekl Thatch rozzlobeně. Proběhlo mezi nimi ticho, než se začala smát. „Co se děje,Tahtch? Jak to, že se o ní zajímáš. Jak já vím tak dáváš přednost holkám s velkými ňadry."řekla sestra se smíchem."Co by se dělo?!Každý bratr by chránil svého mladšího bratra"zařval Thatch,přes celou loď.Chci zemřít,pomyslel si lodi nastalo ticho,jen moře zůstalo pořád hlučné.Ovšem ne na dlouho,za chvíli na lodi převládal smí ždý z posádky dostal záchvat smíchu,ovšem kromě Bělovouse,Marca,Thatcha,Iza a Ace."Počkej...hahaha...počkej!...jako vážně?!"řekla se smíchem jedna se zdravotních sester."Jako musím uznat,že je podobná Acemu a že nemá žádné prsa...ale i tak,ha ha ha"řekla sestra,která se pomalu kácela k odejít pomyslel si Ace a pomalu se otáčel ke kajutám,ale ucítil něčí ruku na zápěstí.Prosím,neříkej mi,že je to...ano ho držel za zápěstí a táhl ho ke kajutám."Thatch...počkej!"křičel Ace na Thatcha,který šel jako smyslu zbavený."Thatchl počkej!Mysme to tak nemyslelu"řekl jeden z posádky."Nešahej na mě!"řekl Thatch varovně a zabouchl za sebou dveře. "Thatch!"zařval se lekl upadl na zem a to platí i Acem."To bolelo,Thatch"řekl Ace kňučícím hlasem."Promiň, jsem se."řekl Thatch a pomohl Aceovi vztát. Popadl Aceho za zápěstí a pomalu se vydali k Thatchovy kabině. "Posaď se"řekl Thatch,když přišli do Thatch zavřel dveře tak šel ke skříni kde vytáhl láhev ím si Ace sedl s úsměvem na postel,kde si sundal paruku a boty."Konečně"zajásal Ace s rukama nad hlavou."Hele z tiš se trochu"řekl Thatch trochu naštvaně,ale na tváři mu hrál úsměv."Tak promiň, v tyhle botách se nejde chodit...holky jsou divné"řekl Ace nakonec a lehl si na postel."ha ha ha !Vážně!?... Ale musím uznat že jak jsem tě viděl v tom tak jsi chodil normálně."řekl Thatch se smíchem."Drž hubu!"řekl naštvaně s rumněncem na tváři."Tvé přání je mi rozkazeno má paní."řekl s se otočil a vzal láhev se k posteli ,kde se posadil vedle chvíli se po kajute rozneslo ticho ,než ovšem Ace proloomil ticho."Thatch,to co si řekl odpoledne...to sis dělal srandu,že?"řekl Ace s úsměvem na tváři i když v duchu byl mrtě nervózní."..."nastalo náhle si Ace říkal,že ho asi neslyš ěl se naklonit,ale než mohl udělat jakýkoliv pohyb tak se Thatch k Acemu naklonil v políbil ho.


End file.
